universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince Offer
Entrance Vince in Jail Vince is released from jail and onto the battlefield as he greets the competition. Standard Attacks Neutral B - Slap Chop Vince uses the Slap Chop. When near opponents, he'll be slappin' away at 'em, building up damage. Even if no one's close to you, while you slap your troubles away, you'll be harming those who approach you. Got a trap or item? Use the Slap Chop, and it'll become shreds, creating a spike trap. If it's food, it'll heal you more. Side B - Graty for Cheese Vince uses the Graty and some cheese comes out. Anyone who passes by it while it's on the floor will slow down. Movement will be limited further if it gets all over your face. The more the cheese, the less you can move. Like the Slap Chop, you can cheese up food to heal you more. But that's not all. Cheese up you Lawl Food and Slap Chop it, and it'll heal you 100% guaranteed. But this isn't usable all the time. The Graty can only be used 10 times before it runs out of cheese, making it become a standard throwing item. Can't use another Graty until the empty one is off your screen. Up B - Schticky Vince slaps the Schticky onto a wall he manifests and goes upward with it. In mid air, the wall falls down, and the wall works like a wall should work. The wall is unbreakable, but when Vince makes a new one, that one goes away. You can also use this on other people's walls. Howaver, you're limited to walls and can't touch ceilings. You can also stick onto opponents and climb over them. In Team Lawls, you can clean partners up with this. Anything that's stuck on you can be removed with Schticky. Down B - ShamWow Vince tosses the ShamWow forward. There can be only one on the stage. When opponents run into it, they slip. When opponents walk into it, they stick. You're immune to the effects and are able to pick up ShamWow. Throw it on a trap, absorbed. Throw it on an item, absorbed. Someone manages to shoot something at it, absorbed. The more absorbed, the bigger it gets. It holds up to 5 things, so make sure you wring it out with A if it's in your hands when it hits the limit, or some idiot might run into it and make it explode, resulting in you having to get out another ShamWow. Final Smash - InVinceable Vince goes offscreen and talks about InVinceable. With this, you're able to control Vince's arm as it holds the cleaner. B sprays, which can hurt opponents, but it also erases the stage. When Vince returns, the stage is normal again. KOSFXs KOSFX1: "Ah." KOSFX2: "Wow." Star KOSFX: "It's worthless." Screen KOSFX: "My nuts." Taunts English Up: "You're gonna love my nuts." Sd: You'll be saying "Wow!" every time." Dn: "Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life." Spanish Up: "Look at my egg." Sd: "You'll be saying 'WOW!'" Dn: "No more boring tuna!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "We're gonna make America skinny again, one slap at a time." 2. "This lats 10 years, this lasts a week. I dunno, it sells itself." 3. "The Slap Chop with the Graty. Here's how to order." Failure/Clap: Arrest Standard Attacks TBA Reddy Leo Media Reddy: "Hi, I'm Reddy the Wizard straight from my Magic Fire!" Leo: "Hi! My name is Leo!" Reddy: "Today we present to you the new Lawl Nova challenger: Vince Offer!" Leo: "That's right, Rolito! Vince is a fighter that promotes his products with a new set of moves." Reddy: "Behold the Slap Chop! With it you can shred food and your opponents with ease!" Leo: "And as a bonus, Graty for cheese. It's nice and comfortable!" Reddy: "But wait, there's more! For just $9.99, Vince Offer DLC will come with the Schticky, perfect for cleaning and climbing walls!" Leo: "Fresh! Straight from jail! Includes ShamWow! It can increases 20 times its size! WOOOOOOOOOW! My head's spinning!" Reddy: "You can absorb 20% of La Mancha. You'll become Spain's biggest genocide!" Leo: "With Vince Offer, you're gonna have a bad time." Reddy: "Call now, and we'll erase the stage with a giant spray!" Leo: "Vince is InVinceable!" Reddy: "You can pay with credit card or with cash in El Corte Hunorés." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme DJ Steve Porter - ShamWow Jam Stage Infomercialand - His Kitchen Relic Slap Chop Lawl Food His Nuts (English)/His Egg (Spanish) Trivia *You can play as Vince in English or Spanish. Video Category:Lawl Nova Category:Playable Characters Category:Commercials Category:Real Life Category:Human Category:YouTube Poop Category:America Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Upcoming Lawl Nova Characters Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Infomercials Category:People called Vince Category:Advertisers Category:Salesman Category:Hebrew Category:Funny Characters Category:ShamWow!